Sammy Forson
SAMUEL ALLAN FORSON (called Sammy) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. He was originally played (SORAS'ed to teenager) by actor Colton Shires, best known for his role of Little Ethan Winthrop on Passions; but when he was aged to a young adult, he was cast with Chord Overstreet, best known for his role on Glee. The only boy of the Quads Sammy is the sole son and the oldest of the four children of Bryan and Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson. He is named after Sam Lucas, the man who raised Anyssa, after her birth father, Allan Rayburn, where he gets his given name from, was killed in a car accident. When he was a child, he called Sam, "Granpa Sam" and the elder Sam enjoys spending time with his namesake, calling him "his boy". Sammy serves as kind of a leader of the quads, and tends to keep an eye out for his three sisters. He is perhaps the most practical of the quads, even for his age. He is also very sweet natured and quite the charmer, gaining that trait from both his parents who themselves are quite charming. While Sammy is a normal fifteen year old, he takes the responsibility of watching out for his sisters and making sure that they are all right very seriously. Of his three sisters, he is closest to, and has a best friendship with Courtney Sue. The two eldest of the quads have a bond similar to what twins have and often do things together. They share secrets and they are usually on the same wavelength on what they are thinking. They will giggle over things that would go over the heads of their siblings. Like Courtney Sue, Sammy has an unusually high IQ and loves learning. He and Courtney Sue are always studying and they are tops in their class. Their grades are evidence of it. Sammy and Courtney Sue also help their other cousins when they need help with their homework. A born gentleman, Sammy is very protective of his more sensitive sister, Ellie. He is quite well-behaved and very mannerly, which is rather unusual for someone his age. He and Courtney Sue have pretend tea parties with their favorite animals and dolls (even at age fifteen), and Ellie will sometimes join in the fun with her beloved teddy bear. Being the sole son, he bonds more with his father, Bryan, and is a huge fan of baseball, much like his daddy. Although he is close to Bryan, he is also very close with his mother, Anyssa. He often serves as the person to let visitors know if Anyssa is ready to see them. He is strong, but he is also very close to his parents. Showing an often overt streak of sensitivity and sweetness underneath his all boy image, he also has a baby doll, whom he calls Lollie. Of all his toys, Lollie is his most prized possession. He received her as a present when he was a year old from his Aunt Sheila, and he takes very good care of her. He sleeps with his teddy bear which he received from a baseball game his daddy went to (called Red Sox Bear) as well as Lollie. (He even dresses Lollie in her own clothes, which his devoted and doting Aunt Sheila enjoys making for him.) At first, his sister, Jolie teased him for having Lollie, but after her sisters told her that they play with trucks and Jolie plays in sports, that she shouldn't sneer at Sammy having a doll, Jolie relented and is as supportive of Sammy and his doll as the others. After Ellie was kidnapped by his evil Aunt Erica, Sammy took it very hard, showing his more sensitive side. He was jubilant when she was returned safely; but is very angry with his aunt Erica, who tried to hurt his beloved sister. He, like the other quads, have nothing to say to her. Recently, Sammy was thrilled to meet his new cousin, Derek Asbury Harper. Derek also has a propensity of playing with dolls, much like Sammy does. Between themselves, they have amassed quite a doll village which the two boys love. The two boys play tea party with their dolls all the time. Derek and Sammy are best friends, and are considered to be each other's brothers. The two boys and Courtney Sue are linked together in a bond that is similar to their aunt Sheila's bond with her twin brother, Dylan, and their second cousin, Roger Lambert. Courtney Sue and Ellie also join the boys as they play Tea Party. He also gets along well with his other cousin, Ashley Asbury Harper. He is most welcoming for his tea parties with their dolls and other toys, including his sisters and Derek's sister, Ashley. Despite his age, he still plays with his dolls, and perhaps will still do so, even to his high school and college years. He is so popular that nobody would dare question that he plays with dolls. He and Derek have a new friend in Aidan Atherton, who had recently moved to the Boston area. The three get along wonderfully and are considered the Three Musketeers. They gained a new friend in newcomer Ian Norwood, the stepson of family friend, Bradley Schroeder In college, Sam, along with Derek and Aidan are taking pre-law classes. They are also in the same Contract Law class that Derek's father, Dylan, was in. The new professor, Professor Andover, is younger, but he is as imperious and as intimidating as his predecessor, Professor Charles Kingsfield. However, even the intimidating Andover realizes that the three have quite the sharp aptitude for law and they throw themselves into their studies with glee. A now grown up Sam (only close friends and family call him Sammy) lives with his best friends, Ian, Aidan and Derek in a bachelor pad near Harvard. He is still close to his twin, Courtney Sue, and he works at Harvard Law School, as an assistant to Professor Andover. However, he still loves dolls! No matter how old he and his cousins are, they are known around Harvard and Boston as the offbeat guys, Yet they have popularity due to who they are, and nobody questions that! Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Lucas family Category:Harper family children